


The Weekend

by WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL





	The Weekend

The Weekend

She fires up the computer after she gets home from a long work week and immediately goes to Twitter. There in her DM box is another message from the sexiest man in boy band history. For the past several months Mel and Donnie have been sending each other messages back and forth: flirting, sending sexy pics and even sometimes bubble tweets. She opens it up to read the message:

  
_Hey sexy, just wrapped up another episode of Blue Bloods and wanted to send you a message. So tell me what would be your most secret sexual fantasy. Love Eternal, Ddub._

  
Oh what that man does to her. She thinks only for a moment and replies.

  
_Well hot stuff that would have to be having you and Jon all to myself for a weekend, locked in a room. I want you! Both of you! In every way possible! I want to watch you together, I want to feel you both inside me, I want... I want it all! Love Eternal, Mel_

  
And she hits send.

  
A few minutes later she hears the ping of another message and she opens it:

  
_Really! That is very hot and such a turn on! Love Eternal, Ddub._

  
She smiles because she knows its only flirting and nothing like that would ever happen. He flirts with all of his fans and to think that something like that would ever happen to her…chances are slim to none. They continue their sexy flirting and moments later the thought is out of her head.

A few weeks go by and they are still on Twitter flirting back and forth and one day when she opens up twitter she finds this message:

  
_Hey sexy. I want to send you something but I need your address so I can. Love Eternal, Ddub._

She looks at the message over and over to make sure she is reading it right. “Oh boy.” she thinks “wonder what he is going to send me, a DVD, a CD, a shirt maybe.” So she shoots him a reply and gives him her address.

A few minutes later a reply comes back from Donnie:

  
_Hey there sexy. Thanks you will receive it by the weekend I promise. Love Eternal Ddub._

She reads and smile wondering what exactly it is that she is receiving from him.

Friday finally arrives and she checks the mail after a long week of work, she has the weekend off so she is going to relax and love whatever it is that Donnie has sent her. She opens up her mail box and nope nothing there. She walks up to her front door, nope no packages there either. “Maybe it will get here on Saturday; the mail is usually always slow.” She thinks to herself. She goes in changes into her pjs, pours herself a glass of wine and sits on the couch to watch some TV and unwind.

As she gets up to pour her 3rd glass of wine when the doorbell rings. “Who can that be at this hour?” She thinks to herself. She goes and opens the door and she is blown away to see Donnie Wahlberg and Jon Knight standing at her door. She stands there stunned to see her 2 favorite New Kids standing there at her house and she can’t believe it.  
“See I told you that you would get it by the weekend.” Donnie says smiling at her. She shakes her head and gathers her scattered wits and invites them in. “I was just about to pour me another glass of wine, would ya’ll like some.” Mel asks them. “Yes please we would love some.” Jon replies as they both follow her to the kitchen. She pours them each a glass and then they follow her into the living room as her and Jon sit on the couch and Donnie sits on a chair close by.

  
“So, she starts off what are ya’ll doing here?” She asks Donnie.

  
“Well, remember a few weeks ago when I asked you about your most secret sexual fantasy?” He replies.

  
“Yeah.” She says wondering where this is going.

  
“Well, after you told me, I thought about it, called up Jon and he agreed that we should do it.” Donnie said.

  
Oh shit! She thought. This is actually going to happen! Never in her wildest dreams did she think that it would ever happen and with the two of them!  
Jon reaches over and takes the glass of wine out of her hand and places it on the table. He looks over at Donnie and Donnie goes to sit on the other side of Mel. Jon then turns her head to him and starts kissing her. Donnie lifts up her shirt and starts sucking and nibbling on her nipple. Their hands are all over her body and she moans into Jon’s mouth as Donnie is sucking and licking her nipples. Jon starts to make his way down to her neck kissing and lightly biting on it. She is in pleasure over load as these two continue their sweet torture on her.

  
Jon then gets up and stands in front her and pulls off her p.j. bottoms. He then spreads her legs as he kisses his way up her thighs. She moans a little louder as he reaches her wet pussy. Jon starts sucking and nibbling her clit as Donnie continues his sweet assault on her nipples. “Mmmm, yesss, that feels so good.” She moans.

Donnie looks down to watch Jon as he continues to suck and nibble Mel’s nipples. She can feel her body responding and start to climb higher and higher and she knows that she is about to explode. “Donathannnnn!” She cries out as her orgasm takes her and she comes over and over again. But they aren’t finished with her yet…they have all weekend and like she told Donnie she wanted it all! Donnie gets up and stands in front of Mel and starts to remove his pants, she leans up and grabs his cock and starts sucking on it. Jon sits back on the couch and watches Mel as she sucks off Donnie. “Mmmm Mel that feels so fucking good.” Donnie moans.

She quickens the pace taking him deeper and deeper into her mouth. A minute later Donnie lifts her to her feet and he has her straddle him on the couch. She lowers herself onto his hard cock as Jon watches. She sees that he has been jerking off for a little while now and she starts to move as she watches Jon watching her fuck Donnie. Omg! That is so fucking hot she tells herself. She starts to quicken the pace as she rides Donnie’s cock. Faster and faster she rides him and notices the faster she moves the faster Jon strokes himself. She can start to feel her body building again as Donnie whispers “Cum for me baby.” And as they all climax together she screams out their names once more.

The next afternoon she wakes up on the couch with Donnie but notices Jon isn’t in the room. She smells the distinct smell of fresh coffee and wonders into the kitchen to grab a cup. “Good Afternoon Mel, did you sleep well?” Jon greets her as she enters the kitchen. She smiles a sheepish smile and nods not fully awake and heads to the cabinet and grabs a coffee cup and pours herself a cup. A few moments later Donnie comes strolling in and walks up behind Mel puts his arms around her and whispers in her ear. “Hello beautiful, I hope you are well rested because you will need your strength for today” Mel blushes, grins and takes a sip of her coffee. Donnie goes into the fridge and takes out a Red Bull. She wonders where they came from but figures they must have brought them.

  
Mel puts her cup in the sink and goes over to her computer starts it up and after it boots up starts to play some music. As she walks back toward the kitchen she stops and freezes…that isn’t music but the start of one of the Ddub’s back rubs. Both men turn and look at her and as she turns to quickly turn if off Donnie comes up behind her. “Leave it on and go sit on the couch.” He whispers in her ear. OH my goodness she thinks to herself as a shiver runs through her. She goes to sit on the couch and both men are next to her, Jon is sitting behind her while Donnie stands in front of her. Jon starts rubbing her shoulders and up and down her arms, while Donnie is rubbing her thighs. Donnie doesn’t say a word as he slowly takes off her shorts and trails kisses from her feet up to the tops of thighs. She can hear his sultry words coming from the computer and its making her wet with anticipation. Donnie’s mouth reaches her clit nibbles and sucks as Jon now has both hands on her breasts teasing them. “Ohhh yessss!” She cries as Donnie hits all the right spots with his oh so very talented tongue. He continues his licking, and sucking on her swollen clit and she can feel her body climbing to that familiar place she felt last night.

“Ohhh fuckkk Donnieeeee!!” she cries out as she comes over and over again.

  
Donnie looks up at Jon afterwards starts to undo his pants. Mel shakes her head trying to get her brain to wake up and see what is happening before her. She has always heard about the bromance and read the fan fiction stories but never in the span of her life time ever think it would be this amazing to see. Donnie kneels before Jon and takes his cock into his mouth and starts sucking on the tip. Jon throws his head back as Donnie continues to slowly take more and more of Jon’s hard cock into his mouth.

Mel is getting wet just watching this and starts to play with herself. Just as she lets out a soft moan Donnie stops and both men look at her. Jon goes over to her and stops her just as she was about cum. He picks her up turns her over and enters her. Donnie slides in under her and sticks his cock in her mouth. She can still hear Ddub’s back rub playing as she starts to suck on Donnie’s cock. Jon rams into her and she cries out. He quickens the pace as she tries to keep up the rhythm with Donnie’s cock but its no use she has to stop because it is all too much she calls out his name as he continues to fuck her harder and harder. Then just as before she lets go and comes over and over again screaming out his name.

  
She comes back to reality as both men are sitting next to her. She looks at both of them and smiles not believing that this is all happening still. That Donnie is making her very secret sexual fantasy come true. She wants to pinch herself to make sure this is all real, but deep down she knows. Mel sits up, “I’m going to take a quick shower, if any one wants to join me they are more than welcome to.” She gets up and heads for the shower.

She is shampooing her hair when she feels another set of hands massaging her hair along with hers. She turns around to see that Donnie has joined her. He doesn’t say a word as he washes her hair. She rinses out her hair and turns back around and he pins her up against the shower wall kissing her lips hungrily. He lifts her into his arms as she wraps her legs around him and he takes her again.

After the shower they get out and dry off. They walk out to the kitchen where Jon is making dinner. After dinner Mel brings out some wine and pours each of them a glass. She sits as they tell stories about the tour, cruises and Donnie’s show.

About 4 glasses in she is feeling a little buzzed. Donnie gets up and reaches his hand out to her and leads her and Jon into the bedroom. Donnie tells her to lie down on the bed with her hands above her head. She nods and does as instructed. Donnie goes over to his bag and pulls out a scarf. He goes over to the head of the bed and ties Mel’s hands together and then ties it to the headboard. She can already feel herself getting wet with excitement over what is about to take place.

  
She watches as Donnie walks over to Jon and whispers in his ear. She then sees Jon stand up and walk over to her and lays down on top of her while Donnie goes and sits on a chair next to the bed. Jon slowly eases his way inside her and slowly starts to move. She looks up and Jon is looking over at Donnie. She turns her head to Donnie and is turned on even more when she sees him with his hard cock in his hand stroking himself with Jon watching him. Jon quickens the pace as does Donnie. She lets out a moan as she is being fucked by Jon and watching Donnie. “Harder!!” She cries out. Jon speeds up and fucks her harder and faster. She notices Donnie speed his stroking as well. “Come for me!!” Jon whispers while looking over at Donnie. And as before they all come together and Mel is still in awe at what she is witnessing between Donnie and Jon.

  
Donnie gets up from the chair goes to stand at the foot of the bed. He turns her over and lay on her stomach. Jon goes to the head of the bed and unties her as he sits at her head. She takes his cock into her mouth and starts to suck. She gets a good pace going with her mouth when she feels Donnie smack her ass. She lets out a moan which shoots through Jon’s cock making him moan louder. Donnie slams into her wet pussy and she yelps. He eases back and pounds into her again and again.

“Ohhhh fuckk!!” she cries. “You like that baby?” Donnie grunts as he pounds her pussy harder and faster.

“Donnieeee!!” She screams as she feels herself climbing higher and higher. With one last hard pound she is gone…coming again and again screaming out his name once more.

  
She wakes up the next morning she wakes up to an empty bed. She shoots up out of bed and runs into the living room to find Donnie and Jon sitting at the table having coffee. They both look at her as she comes into the kitchen panting.

“Are you alright Mel?” Donnie asks.

She shakes her head and leans up against the counter. “Awe, she thought we left without saying goodbye.” Jon adds.

She nods her head and Donnie walks over to her and kisses her forehead and wraps her up in a big hug. “No baby we wouldn’t do that to you.” Donnie says. “We do have to go soon though our flight leaves at noon.” Jon says. Mel looks at the clock its 10:20…and a frown comes across her face. The guys notice and both wrap her up in a hug.

“Don’t worry babe, we still have twitter and we will keep in touch.” Donnie says.

“I know but it won’t be the same, I had an amazing weekend and I just don’t want it to end.” Mel replies.

  
A few moments later the guys are packed and have loaded the car. Donnie and Jon hug and kiss Mel goodbye and agreed to keep in touch. She walks them to their car, they get in and moments later they are gone. She comes back in and checks her phone she has a message from the both of them saying they will never forget this awesome weekend.


End file.
